


The Beginning of a Golden Age

by kissmewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: Sam wants to go to college, like the mundanes do, before settling down, but John, who’s Pack Alpha, doesn’t approve. These are the chain of events that follow.





	The Beginning of a Golden Age

Sam rolls over onto his back, and then winces. His bottom aches. Which brings back memories of last night in technicolor. And that’s when he winces again, but for less physical reasons.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean says from his perch near the bathroom door, blue toothbrush hanging from his now upturned mouth.

Sam sighs. He cannot deal with this first thing in the morning. Not after yesterday. 

He feels the tears starting to build behind his eyelids already.

“Mornin’, Dean.” Sam squeaks out. 

And Sam was going to leave it at that. He was going to turn back over onto his stomach and he was going to try to get some more sleep. He was, really. But he knows sleep is going to elude him, with so much on his mind. 

He hears Dean finishing up in the bathroom. Like everything is normal. And like everything isn’t imploding around them.

Which just pisses Sam off.

He hears Dean’s feet hit the carpet, and he can’t help but speak up, before Dean gets the first word.

“...before you start acting all high and mighty for nailing your prude slash knot slut of a bother, just don’t, okay? I cannot deal with that on top of everything else right now. Just... please, okay?” Sam begs.

Which wasn’t exactly what he was going for.

After a full minute of silence ticks by, Sam lifts his face from the pillow where he has his face half smushed, to witness Dean striding toward him.

Oh, wonderful. Sam bites his lip.

He’s as prepared for this conversation as he’ll ever be, he guesses. 

Which is to say, not at all.

“I... Sam? I wasn’t going to do that. I mean, okay, so I am pretty proud of the fact that I made you cum three times in a row last night but... I wasn’t going to hold it over you or whatever; yeah, I’m your big brother an half of that job entails being a pain in your ass but... this is different, okay? You and me, it’s different.”

Dean sits down near Sam’s left hip, and mindlessly stokes the calf that’s peaking out from under the sheets.

He can’t look at him. They can’t look at each other. 

“We were never simply brothers; you must have noticed that. There are a lot of siblings in our pack, Sammy. And they’re not like us. But the true mated pairs? That’s... well, they’re like us, ya’ know? We can’t run from it anymore, I don’t think. I’m not... I’m not going to hurt you, Sam. I promise you. I know that you’re scared, believe me, I am too. But I wouldn’t do that. And I’d never call you those things.” Dean continues. 

Dean rubs his right palm over his face, and takes a deep breath.

“Dad should never have touched you. And that ultimatum he gave you? I would’ve walked out too. So I did. With you. I chose you. I’ll... always choose you, Sammy. So, Stanford or, or Harvard, or whatever other hotshot college they have in London or, or Spain that you want to attend? I’m there. I’m never going to leave you, baby. If I don’t have you by my side, pack means nothing. And I happen to know you a lot better than dad does.. you want to go to college like the mundanes do, sure, but that doesn’t mean you’re abandoning pack to become a lone wolf. I know that. And he’ll realize that too. But you don’t need to prove yourself to him, Sam. He’s not your Alpha anymore. Not really.”

Dean’s eyeing him now and Sam’s left speechless. If his face wasn’t still attached to the pillow, his mouth would be gaping open, he’s sure.

He gathers the few wits he still possesses and reaches for Dean’s hand.

“I love you, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes crinkle with the sheer brightness of his own joy at hearing that.

“I love you too, Sammy. But, I, um, I need to ask you about what you said last night. Well, what you asked of me.” Dean says, seeming shy now compared to how dominant he was coming off not a moment ago.

And it’s making Sam nervous. 

The urge to sit up suddenly strikes Sam, and then he leans his back firmly against the headboard, placing his feet down on the mattress, before nodding his head.

He’s listening. 

“You— you asked me to be...” Dean begins, and then swallows before shaking his head. 

Sam can’t let him continue. If it’s such a disdainful memory for Dean, he’s not going to allow him to bring it up. 

“I asked you to be my Alpha, Dean. I know, I was there.“ Sam interjects. 

Which causes Dean to look at him funny, as though he didn’t expect the bitterness that was thrown his way with that statement.

“Dean, really, it’s fine. You were, um, very sweet to me last night. And... thoughtful. But you don’t need to give me any excuses, really; I get it. You don’t want me like that. It makes perfect sense. It does.”

Sam tries for a reassuring smile and a soft laugh, to lesson the tension in the room, but it’s painful to look at.

So Dean looks away.

And that’s when Sam notices how pale Dean’s face has become. 

But before Sam has the chance to question the Alpha about it, Dean’s climbing further onto the bed and between Sam’s drawn up knees, settling his hands firmly on Sam’s waist where the pink sheets have pooled around his nakedness.

Dean’s eyes trail up from where he’s grasping onto Sam to Sam’s eyes that now appear dewy and vulnerable. 

Dean gets comfortable in his crouched position, moves his hands up Sam’s torso to around Sam’s neck.

His touch gentle but overwhelming. The implications.

“You’ve got it all wrong, Sammy, sweetheart. That’s not what I meant, at all. I didn’t bite and knot you last night, not because I don’t want you, because Goddess above knows I want you... I want you so fucking much, baby. I do. I guess you just forgot. I’m so stupid, love. I’m sorry. I would’ve done things differently, but I— I thought you’d want to wait til your heat, once we got back to pack-lands and... made things better with father, so that we could use the temple... the mating temple.”

Sam’s eyes are glistening with tears and Dean doesn’t know what to do but take him into his arms and make little “shushing” noises into his hair, while pressing kisses there. 

It always used to comfort Sam when he was a pup. Still does.

“You remembered.” Sam whispers.

Dean laughs, but not unkindly.

He has Sam in his lap, cuddled up close, and he’s scenting down Sam’s throat before he rights his thoughts back into an intelligible pattern. 

His mate smells breathtaking.

“Of course I remembered. You were... 4 years old when Mrs. Church taught your class about the temples of the ancient ones. How much it meant to the Goddess that Omega’s were honored properly and how the Goddess always blessed the packs that honored their Omega’s with ceremony... but little Micah laughed because he said that our pack must think very little of our Omega’s if he never even heard of the thing. You and your friends were so excited before he opened his big mouth. You— you said that you didn’t feel like you had a place within the pack until Mrs. Church’s lesson that day, but when you asked me where the tradition went, I told you the truth; that I didn’t know, that they hadn’t taught me that in my Alpha studies. You wouldn’t stop crying. I couldn’t even get you to eat dinner. So I snuck us out— must’ve been 3 in the morning, and I showed you the temples, off the canyons pass... where you told me they’d be, and you jumped into my arms... and you cried some more. But you thanked me. Said they were happy tears. And I knew then... I just couldn’t let you believe what Micah had said, because if I was destined to be Pack Alpha, like I was always being told, then you were destined to reign by my side. And I had to make sure you knew that I’d give you anything to make certain of it. That if you wanted a temple, you were getting a temple. Sounds kinda silly now. What did I know? But I wasn’t wrong. Our pack will be blessed and it’ll be blessed because of you.”

Sam’s cuddled up in Dean’s arms now. Where he belongs. Sam releases a contented sigh. 

“Hmm, maybe Mrs. Church deserves a little credit too, no?”

Dean laughs. 

And Sam soon joins in.

“Funny, Sam. I pour my heart out to you, and you....” Dean quips, before Sam interrupts by shooting him a playful glare that soon turns into a serious yet fond stare. 

“You... you astound me, Alpha-mine. Nothing— absolutely nothing in this world could make me prouder than becoming your Omega. So, I’ve made up my mind. I mean, I wouldn’t want all of those mundanes freaking out once I start showing, after all.”

Dean hands move to Sam’s face; holding it with such care and reverence.

The Goddess gave him such a kind Alpha, Sam can’t help but think. It makes Sam’s eyes water and his hands gravitate further into his Alpha’s hair and upper body. 

His breathing has started to labor, too.

Dean gets it.

“Are you saying what I think your saying, love?” Dean shakily asks.

Sam closes his eyes when he feels Dean’s breath on his cheek, and when he feels Dean’s nose slide up against his, he moans.

Wolf kisses are his favorite.

Sam nods.

“You want me to go up against our father, so I can earn my place as Pack Alpha... two or three decades ahead of schedule.” Dean says while deep in thought. 

Face now determined, as if he’s one strategy away from accomplishing the very feet asked of him by his beloved before their ceremony. A test chosen by his Omega to be. As tradition befits.

“Yes. And then I want you to use that favor to prove to the Goddess that our pack hasn’t forsaken Her; that you, our Alpha, won’t repeat the sins of our ancestors; that you, Alpha-mine believe in cherishing me, and Omega kind above all others.“

Dean rolls his forehead lazily over Sam’s. 

He couldn’t be more happy. 

“You always did make me a better Alpha.” Dean thinks aloud.

“Not better. Just... more determined.” Sam half agrees.

“Well, you, my love, deserve nothing but the best.” Dean offers with a full body squeeze.

“That’s what happens when an Alpha loves.” Sam sighs, happily; eyes closing now that he can take another stab at resting. 

Feeling truly at peace for the first time in his semi adult life.

“We do it once.” Dean mutters, body sinking to its side, into the mattress, arms still firmly wrapped around Sam, who’s now moving onto his left side to be held close to his Alpha’s heart.

“Fiercely.” Sam all but whispers back before joining his mate in a deep slumber.

———————

The Goddess smiles down at the destined fluffy haired soulmates. 

It’s been centuries since she’s felt hope such as this bloom inside of her.

Blessings abound wind around her arms like ivy. 

Falling from her outstretched palms like cherry blossom petals. 

She hasn’t created any blessings in such a long time. 

But she’s rather excited about this one. 

———————

Dean’s been staring at Sam for the past couple hours. 

It’s something he hasn’t allowed himself for quite awhile so he’s going to now for as long as he wants because he can.

“The Omega’s will lead us to a golden age for werewolves.” Sam mumbles in his sleep, hands curling where they lay. 

Dean reaches for Sam’s balled up fists and brings them to his lips before setting his sights on Sam’s toned midsection. 

“If I have anything to say about it.” Dean half growls from where his face is now sliding up against the back of Sam’s head.

With a prayer upon his lips, his hands descend toward Sam’s stomach.


End file.
